mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Earl Boen
|birthplace = New York City, New York, United States |deathdate = |deathplace = |othername = Eril Bowen, Earl Bowen, Earl Brown |occupation = Actor/Voice actor |yearsactive = 1972–2003 (screen acting) 1985–present (voice acting) |spouse = Carole Kean (1970–2001) (her death) |website = }} Earl Boen (born August 8, 1940 in New York City, New York) is an American actor and voice actor. He is perhaps best known as criminal psychologist Dr. Peter Silberman in the ''Terminator'' series. Boen reprised the role in both Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which Silberman works at a mental institute where Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) is held, and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, where he appears in a single scene as he tries to console Kate Brewster (Claire Danes) before fleeing in panic at the sight of the Terminator. He is the only actor besides Arnold Schwarzenegger to appear in the first three films, and he is the only one to portray the same character. He also voiced as Rex in the Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue game. There have been conflicting reports that he was born in 1940 and not 1945. Though, it has been public that he was born in 1945, it seems more likely that he was born in 1940. Several other sources cite August 8, 1940 as the correct birthdate. Career Boen is also known to many TV viewers as the Harper family's pastor, Reverend Lloyd Meechum on the 1980s sitcom Mama's Family. His character was featured in several of the most memorable episodes (on both the network and syndicated versions). He also appeared as a clergyman in episodes of The Golden Girls, The Golden Palace, The Wonder Years, Boy Meets World, Seinfeld and Three's Company. He also appeared as Willie's boss in ALF. Other films in which he appeared include The Man with Two Brains (1983), Alien Nation (1988), Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994), and Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000). Boen commonly plays doctors in movie and television roles. He may also be noted for his role as Jim Petersen, Angela Bower's boss on the show Who's The Boss? He is also a prolific voice actor. In 1987, came his first voice role as Taurus in the direct to video G.I. Joe: The Movie. Some of his most well known voice roles have been villainous pirate LeChuck from the ''Monkey Island'' series of adventure games. He has also provided the racial introductions for World of Warcraft and its expansions, voiced Magtheridon in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade and King Terenas Menethil II in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, including the opening cinematic. Boen retired from screen acting in 2003, but continues his work as a voice actor in radio, television cartoons and video games. Personal life He was married to Carole Kean from 1970 until her death in 2001, when she died from ovarian cancer. Voice work *Balzac in the Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage video game for Dreamcast, based on the popular manga, Berserk, by Kentaro Miura * Miscellaneous voices in the animated series The Jetsons * Dr. Regis Blackgaard, R. Edwin Blackgaard, among other voices for Adventures in Odyssey * Montaron in Bioware's Baldur's Gate series of computer role-playing games * LeChuck (Fester Shinetop/Charles L. Charles) in LucasArts's Monkey Island series of computer adventure games * The Butcher in Double Fine Productions' Psychonauts * Nagilum in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Where Silence Has Lease" * Nemesis in Black & White * Magneto in Pryde of the X-Men * The Beyonder in Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Colossus in X-Men Legends * Police Chief Kanifky in Bonkers * Inspector LeGrasse in the video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Mr. Bleakman in Clifford the Big Red Dog * The blond Lugg Brother in The Pirates of Dark Water * Sergei Gurlukovich in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * The Sarafan Lord in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 * Señor Senior Sr. in various Kim Possible episodes (a role which he has shared with Ricardo Montalbán) * Racial introductions in World of Warcraft and its expansions * Magtheridon in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * Narrator (King Terenas) in the opening cinematic of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * Sergei Dekker in the video game Soldier of Fortune * Sam Gladstone in the video game Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix * Taurus in the G.I. Joe Direct to Video movie. * Jack the Grave Robber in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Simon Stagg in Justice League External links * * * * Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1940 births ar:إيرل بون de:Earl Boen es:Earl Boen fr:Earl Boen it:Earl Boen ja:アール・ボーエン no:Earl Boen pl:Earl Boen fi:Earl Boen sv:Earl Boen